Lost Support
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: The lost support between Ike and Queen Elincia in Radiant Dawn has now been revealed. All three levels (A, B, C) will be shown. Read if you have always wanted this Support to be real.
1. Support Level C

Ike and Queen Elincia Support Conversations in Radiance Dawn (Lost Support)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters mentioned. Note: Thanks to Angel of Darkness and Light for the inspiration! *Gives a massive huggle to you***

**Requirements for Support to happen:**

**In Part Four Ike and Queen Elincia must be in the same group.**

* * *

Support Conversation C level:

Ike: How fares you, Queen Elincia?

Queen Elincia: I am well, Sir Ike. Please, call me just Elincia though. We shouldn't be formal to one another.

Ike: I agree. Do you need help when fighting? Is there anything you need? Because I can help you if you want or need it.

Queen Elincia: Sir Ike, that would be thoughtful of you. I do not need help now, but when I do I will make sure to call on you.

Ike: All right then.

Queen Elincia: Sir Ike?

Ike: Yes?

Queen Elincia: What do you think of this war?

Ike: I think it is strange…how we have waged a war on a Goddess that we believed in for so long.

Queen Elincia: That is true. It makes my head spin that the Goddess Ashera had decided to petrify all those people.

Ike: I know…but the situation is still the same. There are still enemies that we have to fight, and people who are against us.

Queen Elincia: Yes. Sir Ike, I hope I am not too much of a burden to you on the battlefield. My skills are lacking compared to everyone else's.

Ike: You aren't Elincia. Don't worry about it one bit. You are completely fine; everyone has their strengths and I think you have much strength.

Queen Elincia: All right then. Just making sure.

Ike: You have been doubting yourself since that incident with Lucia.

Queen Elincia: How did you know?

Ike: Well it isn't hard to see. You look as though there is a huge weight on your shoulders. Something in me tells me that I have to help you in any way that I can. And so I will, Elincia. I'll be there for you if you ever need the help or just an ear to listen to.

Queen Elincia: Sir Ike…

* * *

**A/N: Building up the support and romance! Support level B coming soon. :D**


	2. Support Level B

Ike and Queen Elincia Support Conversations in Radiance Dawn (Lost Support)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters mentioned.**

* * *

Support Conversation B level:

Ike: Elincia? How are you today?

Queen Elincia: I am well, Sir Ike. We will be reaching Sienne in a few days, right?

Ike: Yes, Soren has told me that we only have four more days left of travel before we reach the capital.

Queen Elincia: You don't seem exhausted in the least, Sir Ike. You fought so many Disciples of Order in today's battle that I felt exhausted even looking at you.

Ike: (Chuckles) Did you? My sword fighting has been honed greatly over the years. I never want anyone in my group to ever fall under my watch. Especially you, Elincia.

Queen Elincia: Ike…truly that is kind of you. You don't really have to protect me.

Ike: A feeling in my gut tells me that I should. Remember Elincia, you and I have a history together; I can't just ignore you.

Queen Elincia: I know Ike…neither can I. Some nights I have dreams of those days back when I was just a princess and you protected me and helped me.

Ike: I can't forget those days either. To be honest Elincia, I felt such good feelings of nostalgia when I had to protect you that day from the Begnion soldiers. I will not deny the fact that I want my old job back whenever I see you.

Queen Elincia: Sir Ike…I would love to be back in those times as well, when most things could be taken care of much easier.

Ike: Yes, however the time is now and you and I are both on the same level and team. For some reason I wish that it would stay this way for a long time.

Queen Elincia: I wish for that as well. (Comes closer to Ike) You know it as well as I do that we must ensure all for our peace and everyone else's.

Ike: That is absolutely correct, Elincia. You have changed greatly in the past three years since I have last been in your company for an extended period of time.

Queen Elincia: I know…being queen has messed up a lot of things for me. I was so expectant that my people would love and respect my rule…

Ike: Then a couple of rebels destroyed that dream for you.

Queen Elincia: Yes…

Ike: I should have been there that day. I would have knocked some sense into them and put them in your favor.

Queen Elincia: That actually puts a very satisfying image in my head. Hee hee! Thanks for that Sir Ike.

Ike: No problem. (He chuckles again) It is getting late, Elincia. We need to rest up if we are going to be getting up early again.

Queen Elincia: Yes, I know…I feel as though our conversation is getting cut short by trying to save the continent.

Ike: I feel the same as well, Elincia. Although I know that we will be able to have many more conversations like this in the future.

Queen Elincia: I agree with you Sir Ike. (Yawns) You predicted the time to go to sleep well. Goodnight Sir Ike.

Ike: Goodnight Elincia. Tomorrow we will fight the Order as a team, together.

Queen Elincia: Together, I like the sound of that, Ike. See you tomorrow...

Ike: (Smiles) See you tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Support Level A is coming up next! I hope you enjoyed this support conversation.**


	3. Support Level A

Ike and Queen Elincia Support Conversations in Radiance Dawn (Lost Support)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fire Emblem characters mentioned.**

* * *

Support Conversation A level:

Ike: Tomorrow we fight Ashera…are you all ready Elincia?

Queen Elincia: Yes, as ready as I ever will be. We must kill her so the world can be returned back to normal.

Ike: We must…. Remember, if you ever need help I am here for you, Elincia.

Queen Elincia: I know Ike. I am grateful to your kindness. Truly I hope that I can repay you one day.

Ike: You don't have to repay me. I don't mind in the least so don't worry so much about it.

Queen Elincia: All right then. Ike…please don't die out there tomorrow. If you do I don't know what would happen to me….

Ike: I won't, Elincia. I will promise to keep myself alive and stay that way just for you.

Queen Elincia: Oh Ike…

Ike: Stay beside me in the final battle. We will beat Ashera back together.

Queen Elincia: I will Ike, no matter what. You know…back when I was just a princess I used to think of how I could be more useful for you. I used to think that if I just picked up a sword and joined in battle then perhaps I could help out. Then again I didn't want to worry you or give you a problem.

Ike: Part of my job was to protect you, keep you safe, and ensure that you got your throne back, in that order.

Queen Elincia: Hee hee hee! And so you had.

Ike: And so I had. (Chuckling)

Queen Elincia: …Thank you, Ike.

Ike: For what?

Queen Elincia: For everything. I know we established the last time we spoke that I have changed but…I think a new change has occurred.

Ike: What would that new change be?

Queen Elincia: (Coming closer to Ike) That I feel confident, free, and able to do whatever I want whenever I am with you. I feel like I could just fly freely, and not just on my Pegasus.

Ike: Oh Elincia…

Queen Elincia: Ike…in more ways than one I missed you greatly when we lost contact in those three years. I would go to bed at night and wonder where you are and how you are doing. I would also wonder if you missed me the way I missed you...

Ike: I had missed you as well, Elincia. I am truly sorry that we had lost contact. It may sound like an excuse but I had been busy with my mercenaries, doing jobs all over Crimea. It is my fault.

Queen Elincia: No Ike, we both are guilty of the same thing. I had been busy signing bills, paperwork, documents, and helping with the refurbishments and rebuilding. I would truly wish that I hadn't been born into this life sometimes whenever I'd go to sleep…so I could do what I want without care.

Ike: What would you have done if you weren't born in this royal life?

Queen Elincia: I would then be able to be with you.

Ike: Elincia… But how would you have been able to meet me if you weren't a royal of Crimea?

Queen Elincia: Good point…then by all means I am happy that I am a royal then.

Ike and Queen Elincia: (Laughing softly together)

Queen Elincia: Oh Ike…I am truly grateful that I have met you. You make every day worth waking up for and you make anyone feel amazing because they had met you.

Ike: I do?

Queen Elincia: Yes…I could never get you out of my head after we parted when I became the queen of Crimea. I wondered if it was just my heart playing tricks on me but I know now that my heart is calling for something more between us. I would not want anyone else by my side except for you, always, Ike.

Ike: Oh Elincia…I do not want any other woman by my side but you. You brighten my day up and make me feel alive; your smile when you are pleased and everything about you I love. I truly regret not taking your hand and marrying you when I had the chance.

Queen Elincia: Ike I…

Ike: You don't have to say anymore for you and I both know we share the same feelings. Stay with me for the night, Elincia…please...

Queen Elincia: Yes, I will Ike, my lord…I would be more than happy to be in your arms. (The two come closer together and embrace with a kiss as the scene turns black)

* * *

**A/N: Remember that Character Ending screen before the credits rolled in Radiant Dawn? Well I shall give you what Ike and Queen Elincia did after the war according to this Support Convo:**

**Queen Elincia: After realizing her true feelings for Ike and developing an overwhelming desire to be with him she told Prince Renning, Geoffrey, and Lucia all about it and pleaded for them to take over her rule when she abdicated. Surprisingly after a long moment of persuasion and hesitation Lucia and Geoffrey agreed as well as Prince Renning, implying that they have seen the chemistry between her and Ike, giving Queen Elincia their support in the matter. Queen Elincia stole away into the night to tell Ike of the fantastic news.**

**Ike: After the war Ike met up with Queen Elincia and together the two of them went on a journey to other lands to elope. They were never seen again.**

**That's the Lost Support Conversation between Ike and Elincia in Radiant Dawn that was never released. I hope you enjoyed it and have a wonderful day! :D**

**If Queen Elincia's Character ending seems strange or sounds very OOC then I apologize.**


End file.
